


Reclaim Freedom

by crazyDCchick



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Rollercoaster, F/M, Jedi, More Characters added as story progresses, More tags added as story progresses, Possible Romance, Work In Progress, hang on to your hats folks, possible friends to lovers, some changes will occur, will follow the plot of the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyDCchick/pseuds/crazyDCchick
Summary: After Order 66 was given, Ji'Ann Viruna's life was turned upside down. She went from being a Padawan helping her Jedi Master Vidhyr Narrbrea command Clone Troops to running for her life. Little did she know how different her life was going to be, especially after a fateful encounter five years after the fall of the Order. Will Ji'Ann work to help rebuild the Order she once held so dearly, or will she decide to start life anew, away from the rules of being a Jedi?
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Reclaim Freedom

“Ji’Ann.”

I slowly stirred as my Master shook me gently. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. “Yes, Master?”

“Get up. We have to go.”

“Go where Master?”

“Off this planet.”

“Huh?” I looked at her confused. “Is our mission here completed? I thought…”

“We’ll talk later. Grab your things.”

I nodded, getting up and repacking my small bag. I looked over at my Master. She had a worried look on her face. Anytime she was worried about something, I knew it was bad. Master Vidhyr taught me to never worry about anything. That the Force would guide us. So for her to visibly be worried… it made me feel unease. Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

I pulled my bag on my back. “Ready, Master.”

Master Vidhyr nodded. “Follow me. And stay close, my Padawan.”

We exited the small hut we stayed in while on Haruun Kal. Master Vidhyr was on edge as she looked around. She signaled and we started to run. It wasn’t long before I heard a familiar voice behind us.

“Jedi located. Moving in!”

I glanced over my shoulder to see a squad of our Clone Troopers running after us, with Commander Dian leading the charge. A few had their blasters up and ready to fire. Master Vidhyr grabbed my arm and pulled me to run faster as we started dodging blaster bolts. My heart was racing as my mind screamed. Why were our troops firing  _ at us _ ? What happened? I had so many questions, but I held them in as we continued to run. 

Master Vidhyr pulled me towards our Starfighter ships, our astromech units already waiting for us in their spots.

“R7! R6! Fire up the ships!” Master yelled as we approached our ships. We both quickly climbed in as our droids started the ships. A few blaster bolts were fired at us, but Master deflected them away long enough for us to get in. Within seconds, our ships were gearing to take off.

“Ji’Ann, I’m sending your R6 coordinates for where to meet up,” Master Vidhyr said over the coms. “Get there safely, my Padawan.”

“Understood Master.”

I quickly pressed a few buttons to enter the coordinates R6 received and we quickly jumped to hyperspace once we cleared Haruun Kal’s atmosphere. 

R6 beeped at me.

“I don’t know, R6. I really don’t know.” I sighed. “I just hope once we get to where we’re going that Master will explain it. Though, I doubt she even knows what happened.”

R6 went silent for a moment before beeping another question. I couldn’t help but chuckle at it.

“You always choose the strangest times to ask things like that.” I continued to answer R6’s silly questions until we were close to leaving hyperspace. As soon as we did, I saw the planet Master sent us to. I looked at the information and the databank read back the planet’s name as Xagobah.

“I hope Master thought this through,” I said as I piloted the ship towards the exact coordinates we were sent.

I circled around the area, trying to find a place to land when I noticed Master’s ship. As easily as I could, I found a big enough piece of land to set the ship down without being stuck in a crater. The cockpit opened and I immediately stuck my head out.

“Master, why did you choose here?”

Master Vidhyr looked at me. Her orange eyes looked quite tired. I climbed out of my ship and walked over to her. “Master?”

“I’m so sorry, Ji’Ann.”

“For what, Master?”

“Bringing you out here so far from home. But, I believe it will be necessary.”

“I don’t understand, Master.”

“I received a message while on our way here.”

She pulled out a transmitter that was broadcasting a clear message. The voice of the sender was distorted a bit, but it sounded like Master Skywalker.

“All Jedi, please return to the Temple. The war is over. The chancellor is requesting all Jedi currently off Coruscant to return immediately with their…”

The message was suddenly cut off. Both Master and I looked at one another before the transmitter started broadcasting another message. This one more clear.

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. Avoid Coruscant. Avoid detection. Be secret... but be strong. We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and, in time, I believe a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you always."

Master sighed. “I knew it.”

“Knew what Master?”

She looked at me. Her orange eyes somehow looked more tired and yet were filled with so much sadness. “Commander Dian and his troops turned on us. And I have a feeling it’s connected to the chancellor.”

“But, Chancellor Palpatine would never do something like this. He’s been the strongest supporter of the Jedi since before taking office.”

Master Vidhyr placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her white skin atop my clothing before looking her in the eye. “Clear your thoughts, my young Padawan. Don’t let your feelings cloud your judgment on this matter. Think logically.”

I closed my eyes and did as instructed. After clearing my head, I opened my eyes. “So, if the attack was orchestrated by the chancellor, then what changed?”

Master removed her hands from my shoulders and started to pace. “I’m not sure. But one thing we must do is find some sort of shelter for now.”

“I don’t think Xagobah is a good place for us to stay for very long, Master,” I said as I walked back towards my ship. “Hey R6, can you display a map of our current location and the systems around us?”

R6 beeped and a blue hologram appeared. As I looked at the map, Master stopped her pacing and approached.

“What we need to do is try and contact Master Kenobi.”

“He said to stay hidden, Master.”

“Yes, but something is telling me that we should still try to reach out.”

“Master, may I suggest we do that once we find a  _ safe _ place to hide, first?”

Master Vidhyr sighed and looked at the hologram. “Many planets would have some sort of clone trooper presence. We’d have to find a planet that had no connection to the war, which will be hard. Especially with our ships.”

We both looked at our Starfighters. Only Jedi had these ships. If we were going to go into hiding, we would have to abandon these ships. After some searching, we agreed that we needed to find a place to sell our ships that wouldn’t draw as much attention. With hope, we set our sights to Socorro.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to end this chapter here and continue the prologue in the next chapter as this one is getting quite long. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Next chapter will involve some time skipping so we can catch up with the narrative of the game without too many prologue chapters  
> *Note (in case anyone was wondering): Ji’Ann is 15 years old during Order 66.*


End file.
